Zoids: Attack of the Fury
by Dark Lord 904
Summary: 1 year after the Royal Cup, a mysterious warrior shows up at the Blitz Team's door with news about the Backdraft group's return. What? He's Bit's BROTHER? No flames, please! B/L
1. Prologue

Hello all you happy little people! This is my first fic of any kind, so be kind and don't flame me. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids.  
  
It was the dead of night outside of an unknown base. Inside, a team of men could be seen working on a Tyrannosaur-like Zoid with silver armor and blades on it's back. Suddenly, two voices broke the silence.  
  
"Is the Berserk Fury almost complete?" "Yes, sir. Only a few more parts to install, and it will be even better than it was during the Royal Cup." " Good job. Now we will be able to exterminate that miserable Bit Cloud and the Blitz team." The first man, who was tall, with his hair graying at the sides and a long cloak around him, smiled. "Have you found a pilot for it yet?" "Yes sir. He's very skilled at Zoid battles and is able to control even an Ultimate X." Just then a clatter nearby and the sound of running feet announced an intruder. "Quick! Stop that man! Do what you have to, even if it means killing him! He cannot escape!" A gunshot and a shout of pain reached their ears. But the running continued.  
  
Outside the base, a Zoid stood, waiting for it's pilot to return. It almost looked identical to the Berserk Fury inside, but was somewhat different. The body was painted a bright green, with a horizontal red stripe down the sides of it's body. On top of it's back was a set of powerful in-flight boosters, and two wings were next to them on either side. The pilot came running out of the base grasping his shoulder where the bullet had passed through. Jumping into the cockpit, he activated the Zoid and set it for flight mode. Before the 20-odd guards rushing out of the base could capture the man, his Zoid had taken off into the early morning sky, now beginning to brighten with the sun. Then, a missile shot out of the roof of the building and started to follow the mystery Zoid into the dawn sky. 


	2. The Mystery Warrior

Hello, everyone! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but it was only a prologue to get started. Oh, and please R+R my fic! Disclaimer: No, I don't own Zoids, just like everyone else.  
  
A roar shattered the silence. Two Zoids leapt upon an Ultrasaurus wreck in the desert. One, a white liger, the other a tyrannosaur. The tyrannosaur opened it's mouth, revealing a charged particle cannon. As it prepared to fire, the liger tensed and. froze. The beam hit it dead center, completely destroying the liger. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Expert pilot Bit Cloud jolted awake in his bed, covered in cold sweat. It was just a dream. "Bit! You alright?" Leena Tauros stood in the doorway, her red hair askew in all directions. "Yeah, it was just another nightmare," Bit sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Another one? That's been happening all week! You scared me half to death!" Leena said. "Sorry. 'Night, Leena." "'Night, Bit."  
  
The next morning, Leena got into the hanger to find Bit, and the Liger 0, gone. "Hey, Dad, where's Bit?" Doc Tauros looked up from playing with his Zoid models and replied, "Oh, he and Liger went for one of their runs." Just then, the sound of a flying Zoid's engines filled the hanger. As Leena and Doc rushed outside of the hanger, the noticed a Zoid flying high above the base, pulling all sorts of complex aerial maneuvers. "Wow! That pilots really good!" Leena exclaimed, as the show continued. But then she noticed something following the odd Zoid. "Dad! That Zoid's being followed by a missile!" she yelled. But it was too late. An explosion rocked the calm morning air and the unknown Zoid plummeted to the ground.  
  
***********Inside the cockpit**********  
  
The pilot looked in horror at the screen of his Zoid's computer. "No! Engines offline, 20% damage, Combat System Freeze, oh man! I'll never survive a crash like this!" Vainly pulling up on his Zoid's control's, he tried to slow the fall, but the ground was getting closer. **************************************************************************** ** "LEENA! Get inside the hanger NOW!" Doc shouted, almost dragging Leena back inside. "I know, Dad! I'm going!" Leena cried to her father. With a horrendous SMASH, the new Zoid crashed to the ground just outside the hanger. Smoke billowed from the damage done by the large missile, and it let out what almost sounded like a small groan of pain. The cockpit creaked slowly open, and Leena gasped at who stumbled out. Grasping one arm with the other, blood dipping down his sleeve, he looked just like..Bit!  
  
Heehee! So, whaddya think? I decided to give you a nice little cliffhanger. I hope you'll read and review my first ever fanfiction! So for now, adios! 


	3. The Secret Revealed!

Hello again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Zoids! But I do own the new pilot and the new Zoid! Their MINE! ALL MINE! (laughs insanely)  
  
The pilot of the new Zoid stumbled forward into the hanger. "Must. warn. Blitz." he managed to choke out, but then fell to the ground, blood loss and shock taking over and forcing him to lose conciseness. Leena and Doc ran forward to help the man up. "JAMIE! BRAD! Help us move this guy to the medical wing!" As the two other team members ran to help Doc, Leena wondered if that pilot really was Bit...  
  
"Man, I finally got to go on another run! It's been forever, with all the battles we've had, eh, partner?" Bit Cloud said. His faithful companion, the Liger 0, roared, then roared again, but softer this time. Inside the cockpit, Bit's face started to burn. "Whaddya mean, runs aren't the only thing I love?" Bit sighed. "All right, I do like Leena. But how can I tell her?" Liger growled at Bit. "All right, I'll do it the way every other person would. but what if she doesn't like me? Then what? Oh well. Eh? What's that?" On the viewscreen, Bit noticed a column of smoke coming from the Tauros Base. "Lets get back there pronto, Liger!"  
  
As the Liger 0 approached the hanger, Bit noticed the smoking, smoldering Zoid crumpled outside. "Huh. Looks like some newcomer ran into some trouble." As the cockpit opened, Bit noticed Leena running out to greet him. Maybe she does like me, after all. "Bit! Hurry inside! We need your help with a new pilot! He's really hurt!" "What?! I'll be right there!" Leena ran back inside, with Bit close on her heels. "Whats wrong with him? What happened?" Bit panted, as they rounded the first corner. "Well, me and Dad were in the hanger and we heard this noise. When we got outside, we saw that Zoid outside above the base, with a missile on it's tail. Then, it got hit and crashed. The pilot has some serious injuries and a gunshot wound in his shoulder." As they rounded the last corner, Bit came to a halt and stared at the pilot behind the glass window. "I don't believe it. No, it can't be!" his whispered to himself. As he rushed in the door, one look told him all he needed to know. "Oh my god!" he gasped. Everyone looked at him. "Do you know this guy, Bit?" Jamie asked, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Of course I know him! He's my. my. Brother!" **************************************************************************** ** HAHAHAHA! The mystery pilot's identity is revealed! Yes, there is Bit/Leena in this story, later on, as I hinted in this chapter. Just wait, all you B/L fans out there! But for now, Goodbye! P.S. PLEASE Read and review my story! But NO FLAMES! 


	4. Bit's Dilemma

I'm BAACK! Thank you, bmath2002 for that review! (And yes, I do like cliffhangers, so there!) Pleeze r+r. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know, I don't own Zoids, just like everyone else on this site. Except for one of the models.  
  
Inside the medical wing, Bit stared in shock at his brother. Meanwhile, everyone stared in shock at him. "He's your brother?" Leena said, breaking the silence. "Yeah. His name's Jack. He left home a year or two before me, to become one of the elite Zoid pilots. I haven't heard from him for a long time. It was like he had disappeared, or something." Suddenly, he turned around and grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and started shaking him. "He's going to live, right? He's gonna make it, right?" "H-h-h-e's i-n st-abl-e- c-ondi-t-io-n, Bit," Jamie managed to croak out as he was being shaken up. Finally, Bit let go of Jamie and looked one last time through the pane of glass separating him and his brother, then slowly retreated down the hallway back to his room. As Jamie and Doc went to contact a real doctor, and Brad went with them to see what he could do, none of them noticed the concerned pair of violet eyes that followed Bit... ******Later that night*********** The moonlight filtered down through the window. A silhouette stood outside the glass of the medical wing, then moved away... Bit sighed as he walked to the living room and plopped down in a chair. Never, in his whole life, had he ever felt so helpless. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. But he couldn't. This was his older brother, Jack! He was supposed to be invincible! But he looked so vulnerable behind that window. There was nothing he could do, except wait. Suddenly, a voice cut through the night. "Bit? Are you all right?" Leena stepped forward from the shadows, dressed in some ruffled pajamas, and looking at him with worrying eyes. "No, Leena, I'm not. I can't help it. He's my brother! We used to do everything together. But... that might never happen again. He looks so frail! I keep thinking, what if he doesn't wake up? What if he... dies?" Bit looked down at the floor. "Bit, after you left, Jamie and Doc went to call a doctor, who's coming in tomorrow. And Jamie says he's in stable condition, so he's got a better than 50-50 chance of making it. So try to get some rest, and hope it all works out." Then, she leaned over and lightly pecked him on the check, and, blushing furiously, she ran back to her bedroom. Bit, in considerably higher hopes now, returned to his bedroom. But sleep didn't come easy, and it was a while before he finally nodded off...  
  
At the unknown base, the two men were once again talking. "Sir, the Berserk fury is now at 100% working order." "Good. Have you contacted Vega Obscura yet?" "No, sir. We believe we might have found another pilot..." "The Berserk Fury only listens to Vega. I want you to find him and bring him back here to pilot the Fury. He's the only one who can." "Yes, sir." As the smaller man walked away, the other man looked at the silver Zoid behind him. An evil smile slowly crept across his face as he thought of what would happen to that annoying wretch named Bit Cloud... The next morning...  
  
As the doctor packed his bags, he said to the Blitz team, "Well, I can assure you that he will definitely live. The gunshot wound was the most serious injury. But even that wasn't as bad as it could have been. Only a flesh wound, passed clean through without hitting any bone. However, he will have to stay in bed for a few days, and out of Zoid battles for at least a week. Contact me if anything goes wrong. Oh," he added, turning to Doc," here's my bill." Doc nearly did a double take when he saw the figure at the bottom. " Here, Brad, you can take care of this" he said quickly, putting it into Brad's hand. "WHY ME?" "You asked if you could help in anyway possible..." Doc said, quickly putting more and more distance between him and Brad. "Get BACK here, Doc!" Brad yelled as he took off after him. As everyone else sweatdropped, Jamie looked up at Bit and Leena and muttered, "Isn't that your deal?" The end of another chapter! Oh I feel so proud of myself! ahem Oh well. Until next time, Adios, Muchachos! 


	5. Finally Together!

Yayyyyyy! More Reviews! Thank you, Moonfairy2000 and Tempest Child for those reviews! And now, for the next Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I DO own Zoids and You don't! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (gets hit over the head with a hammer) Um, yes, back to reality.  
  
The next day, Jack showed lots of improvement. He had been stabilizing all night, and was starting to show signs of consciousness. The new Zoid had been pulled into the hanger (with great difficulty) by the Liger Zero and the Shadow Fox. It stood propped up against a wall, waiting to be repaired. Bit was working on Liger Zero, Leena was going through the kitchen looking for where Bit had hid his cookies, Jamie was going over a book of battle tactics, Brad was counting what money he had left from paying the bill, and Doc was playing with his Zoid models. Bit finally climbed down from Liger Zero and headed of to the kitchen. As he passed the hospital wing, he looked at his brother through the glass, and was shocked to see his eyes open up. Rushing in, he grabbed a chair and sat by the bed. His brother opened his eyes again and managed the first word he had spoke for days. "Bit?" he said weakly, staring u at the blond youth. "I'm right here, Jack. Don't worry, you'll recover." Jack smiled and closed his eyes. "That's not what I wanted, you numbskull! I want something to drink!" he replied, in the same weak croak, then let out a small laugh, which turned into a cough. "Bit, it's good to see you again." Bit managed a small smile. "Same here, Jack." As he left the room, Bit ran to get the others and tell them what had happened. Jack watched his brother disappear, then laid back down to rest some more.  
  
"You're kidding." The voice that spoke was Leena's. Bit had gone to her first, since she was the closest. They had then gone to get the others, and Bit hurriedly explained to them all what had happened. "No way! He woke up and spoke to me!" Bit exclaimed, obviously excited at his brother's progress. "Well, now we can find out what that new Zoid is and why he wanted to come here," Doc said. "Yeah, well, give him a little while. He was barely able to talk to me at all. We have to get him some food and water." As Jamie, Doc, and Brad went to get Jack something to eat, Bit sat down in a chair, obviously relieved that his brother would make it. Leena pulled another chair up next to him. "You must be happy, Bit." "You bet! He's gonna make it, and I'll be able to talk to him again. I remember one time, when we were younger, we were playing outside, and this bunch of older kids came up to me and started punching me real hard. Then, Jack told them to put me down, and picked up his wooden baseball bat. and threatened to knock them to kingdom come. They let go of me right away, because he could hit a ball right out of a park on a warm-up swing. He was the best brother a guy could get." Leena didn't know what to say. She had never heard anything like this from her teammate before. Bit was always so confident. Then, she mumbled, "Bit, I...I like you." She didn't think he'd be able to hear, but to her surprise, Bit whispered back to her, "I like you too, Leena. I always have." Suddenly, Leena wrapped her arms around Bit and kissed him square on the lips. Then, looking flustered, she let go, and put her hands up to her now red face. Bit just smiled at her, and this time no words were needed. They kissed again, and didn't separate this time. Just then, the door slid open, and Doc, Jamie, and Brad all stared at the two. Then, Doc regained his senses, put his hands over their mouths, and quietly pulled them back in the hallway, closing the door behind him. **********Later that night*********************  
  
As Leena lay in bed, she couldn't help but smile at what had happened today. She had finally told Bit how she felt about him, and had learned that he felt the same way about her! She was so happy now. As she faded to sleep, that moment kept appearing in her mind...  
  
Ha! Complete Bit and Leena Fluff in this chapter, and proud of it! I think I might put some Harry bashing in the next chapter, as well as a Zoid battle. Haven't seen one of those yet, have we? Adios! 


	6. Here Comes Harry!

Hello, again! Six chapters and no signs of stopping! Yes! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! Harry fans, this chapter is not for you!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this again? I think not. You already know! Onto the story!  
  
Bit woke up early the next morning. Yawning, he slowly got out of bed and stood up. What a nice dream, he thought. Me and Leena were together. Too bad it was only a dream... Just then, the door slid open and Leena stood there in her pajamas. She had just gotten out of bed to, and had decided to have an early morning visit with Bit. Bit was silent for a moment, then smiled and sat down on his bed. Leena sat next to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then said, "Hey, Bit, I got some bad news." "Hmmm?" "Well, Dad, Jamie, and brad went into town to look for some medicine for your brother, like clean bandages and ointment, and guess which rich pain in the butt is coming over. Any guess, and the first two don't count." Bit groaned, long and loud. "Not Harry again!" "Yep." Leena sighed. "He's probably going to challenge you to another Zoid battle, but he doesn't know that we're really together now. And..." Bit finished the sentence for her, " When he does find out, then he'll definitely challenge us" Bit sighed. "Why can't he just leave us alon-" Bit was cut off by a pounding on his door. He and Leena jumped, not knowing who it was. "HEY,BIT! Wake up already! I'm starving out here!" They both were relived by the sound of Jack's voice. Walking over to the door, they opened it and Jack tumbled in and fell face flat on the floor. Leena sweatdropped and looked over at Bit. "Runs in the family, I guess..." She shrugged, stepping over Bit's brother. As Jack got up, he looked at Bit, then at the retreating head of red hair. "Who's- oohhhhhh... Nice catch, Bit!" Jack grinned at his younger brother, who's face turned a bright red. "Just shut up, Jack. Just... shut up." "Oh, real nice way to treat a brother of yours, who's been in a crash, shot, and hasn't had anything to eat in two or three days!" Jack said in mock outrage. A doorbell cut through the air. "Oh NO! Harry's here!" Bit cried out! He ran to get Leena, and Jack followed them, curious. *********Outside************* "LEEEENNAAAAAA! OPEN UP, SWEETIE! Your King is-oof!" Harry Champ, a man destined to be the world's biggest pain-in-the-butt, had been beating furiously on the front door of the Tauros base. when it had suddenly opened, making him fall down. He got up and marched inside, confronting Leena and Bit. "Alright, Bit! I challenge you-" "Oh, shut up for once, Harry! We know you want to challenge me for Leena's affections, your willing to pay huge amounts of money to do it, and you're a man destined to be King (Yeah, Right!). Look, Harry. Me and Leena are now a real couple, we're sick of this, and you're just plain annoying!" Bit said between gritted teeth, trying to restrain the urge to hop in the Liger Zero and finish him off once and for all "Hey, Bit! We got any bacon or something?" Jack stood in the doorway with a frying pan in his hand, wearing an apron like Jamie's. "Huh? Who's that?" Harry marched up proudly right in front of Jack, who sweatdropped at the tacky clothing Harry wore. "My name's Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be king." Jack just looked at him. After a long silence, Jack replied in a cold, calm voice," Look, pal. I have been shot in the shoulder, involved in a crash, unconscious for two days with nothing to eat for three, and I'm in a bad mood. The last thing I need in front of me right now is a guy who wears bell bottoms and platform shoes and an incredibly annoying ego of himself. I'll give you three to get back out that door before I hit you with this frying pan so hard, your ancestors will feel it. One... Two..." With that, Harry scrambled back out the door and into his Iron Kong and ran away as fast as he could. As Jack watched him run off, he turned back to Bit and Leena, who just stared at him, and said with a grin, " Now, who wants bacon?" Leena looked at him, then back at Bit, and said, "Remind me to never get on his bad side." Bit just nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Another chapter done! A little more humor in this chapter than the others, but I didn't get to the Zoid battle. Don't worry, all you patient people, it's coming. More Harry bashing next time! Hooray! For now, Adios! 


	7. The Battle with the Champs

Hello! Two chapters in one day! This is going along really fast! Keep reviewing my story!  
  
Disclaimer: (See the last chapter)  
  
The next day, Jack went into the hanger to check up on his Zoid. Everyone else was working on theirs, and he felt he should repair his to full working order. As he walked through the hanger, he stopped before the Liger Zero, and noticed Bit tinkering around with it. "Hey, Bit!" Bit looked down at his brother's call. "What is it, Jack? " Motioning towards the tool box in his hand and to the mystery Zoid, he said, "I need some help fixing up my Zoid. Can you help me?" Bit smiled. "Sure!" He hopped down, but noticed a cloud of dust heading towards the hanger. "Not again!" Bit looked around and yelled to everyone, "Harry's comin' back!" Every stopped what they were doing and looked at the approaching Iron Kongs, three of them. They stopped outside the hanger, and Harry stepped out of the center one's cockpit. "I challenge the Blitz team to a battle!" Doc looked slightly interested. "How much are you willing to pay?" Harry grinned. "20 times the amount of prize money!" At that amount, everyone's jaw fell to the floor. Doc said," We'll do it!" As Harry left, everyone imagined what they would do with their share of the money. As they returned to working on their Zoids, they all thought of how easy that money would come to them... ***********That Night*************  
  
Leena woke up, realizing she was hungry. As she put on a robe, she looked at the clock next to her bed and groaned. "2 in the morning? Sheesh! I'll never be able to fight if I don't get some sleep! Maybe some cookies will help..." However, to her surprise, she wasn't the only one awake. When she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Bit scrounging through the fridge. "Huh? Oh, hey, Leena! What are you doing up?" Leena shrugged. "The same as you are, I guess." Bit opened a cabinet and pulled two glasses out. "Want some milk?" As Leena sat down at the table, Bit came up with the two glasses filled with the milk and also pulled out a box of cookies, placing them in the middle of the table. As Leena drank her milk, Bit just looked at her. She had gone halfway through her glass when she noticed him looking at her. "Hey, Bit? How come you're looking at me?" Bit sighed. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to get a girl like you." Leena smiled. As Bit drank his milk, she thought about the battle tomorrow. "Which armor are you gonna use tomorrow, Bit?" Bit looked up. "Well, the Jager isn't strong enough to hurt his Iron Kongs, but the Panzer would be a waste of power. I might as well just use the Shneider. Speaking of the battle, we'd better get some sleep." They had both become to tired to go to their rooms, so they just plopped down on the couch together. As Leena kissed Bit goodnight, she rested her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep... ***********On the Zoid Battlefield the Next Day*****************  
  
"Brad here, all set to mobilize Shadow Fox." "Leena here, mobilizing Gunsniper." As the Liger Zero Shneider was secured, Bit shook his head. Won't they ever learn? "Gooooo...SHNEIDER!" The three Iron Kongs sat across the battlefield, the Liger came to a stop between the Shadow Fox and the Gunsniper. The Judge crashed down between the two teams, forming a huge crater. This zone is now restricted. All other personnel must leave the area within a 30-mile radius. The Blitz Team vs. The Champ Team. Ready...FIGHT! :gong: (A/N is the Judge talking, and :: are sound effects. Just to let you know) The Liger Zero charged forward, all it's blades extended. "Buster Slash!" Almost immediately, two of the Iron Kongs, piloted by Harry's two robots Sebastian and Benjamin, were out of action. "Ohh, I'll get you now, Bit! Huh? AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry had failed to hear Leena's telltale burst of insane laughter announcing her Weasel Unit Total Assault. Brad didn't even do anything. The winner is...the Blitz Team!  
  
The end of another chapter! Yes, the Zoid battle was short, but it was HARRY! What did you expect? Oh well. Adios! P.S. Keep a look out for my next fic, which I should be writing soon, called Mobile Suit Rouge Gundam in the UC Gundam section. 


	8. The Secret of The SkyRaptor

Another Chapter! Jeez! That makes three in a row! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep on writing!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, already.  
  
It was seven o' clock PM. Bit and Leena had gone out to see a movie, Brad went over to see Naomi and Leon, Doc had shut himself up in his room playing with his Zoid models, and Jack had fallen asleep on the couch. Jamie wandered around the hanger, looking at the Zoids. Except for that one new one, all of them were in perfect order. Even Leena's Gunsniper had been completely restocked with ammo. As he looked at the new Zoid, Jamie couldn't help but wonder what it was. He had never seen another quite like it, save for the Berserk Fury. His curiosity overcame him, and he started to do a scan on the new Zoid. Checking through all registered and unregistered Zoid types, he only found one that fit this one's description. "Hmmm.... the SkyRaptor, huh? So that's your name. Let's see... Strike Laser Claw, Silencer system, Cloaking Device, Two Beam Cannons, Four Hyper Laser guns, two Energy blades, and..." Jamie's eyes widened at what was listed under the weapons. "Three... Charged Particle Cannons? That's impossible! Unless..." He ran out of the hanger, not noticing the glow coming from the SkyRaptor's cockpit or the low growl it let out.  
  
"Doc!" "Hmmm? What is it, Jamie?" Not even looking up from his models, Doc kept building, this time a Blade Liger. Jamie sweatdropped. "I think it's about time we asked Jack why he wanted to come here, and why his Zoid has three Charged Particle Cannons." At this last comment, Doc froze and dropped his Zoid model. "Yes, Jamie, I think you're right. We'll do it as soon as the other's get back." ************9 PM**************  
  
Everyone was gathered around Jack on the couch. Now wide awake, Jack just nodded his head when the questions were asked, and once Jamie was done, he stood up and started pacing. "I can answer both of your questions. First, my Zoid has charged particle cannons simply because the SkyRaptor is an Ultimate X." At this, everyone just stared. He took a glance at them, then continued. "The second part, why I wanted to find you, is because... the Backdraft group has returned." Now, everyone had either slumped down in a chair or onto the floor. Jack ran a hand through his light brown hair (A/N Sorry I gave no description of what he looks like! For those of you who have seen Chaotic Century, He looks like Bit but a little taller, and sorta looks like Irvine. He has the same lens thing over his eye and the same color hair.), and started talking again. "I had first heard about it on the streets. I decided to take a look for myself. Once I had found out where they were, I flew the SkyRaptor in and snuck inside. And....they've fixed the Berserk Fury, also. I had to warn you, but I was heard, and shot. As I escaped, they launched a long-range missile at us. We were finally hit over the base, and here I am. That's why I'm here. And you have to be on your guard, because they want to eliminate the Blitz Team. Especially Bit."  
  
Finally! Jack reveals his secret! HAHAHAHA! Now the Zoid has a name, and Jack has a purpose! Now I'm of to look at Zoid Models... Adios! PS If you want to know where to get tons of great Zoid models and extras like the Liger Zero's Different armors and the Weasel Unit, go to http://www.gundamstoreandmore.com/zoids.html. Take my word for it! 


	9. The Backdraft Attacks!

Hello, again! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... No need for this!  
  
At that moment, explosions rocked the base. Everyone fell over. Doc was the first to get up. "Everyone, mobilize your Zoids!" As the team ran to the Hanger, Jack followed Doc as he activated the video link. An image of a man with black hair, a matching coat, and insane green eyes was brought up. "You AGAIN, Layon? What's up with you? Can't you leave us alone?" Dr. Layon laughed insanely. "Now I shall have my revenge, Tauros! REVENGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, Dr. Layon shut off the video. Doc just sighed and contacted the others. "Everyone, listen up. Layon's attacking us again, so you know what to-" Doc was cut off at another explosion. That wasn't Layon! It was far too powerful...  
  
********Outside**********  
  
Bit, Leena, Jamie, and Brad were having some trouble. Layon had launched over 50 Zabats, and the y were attacking relentlessly. "There's too many of them!" Bit exclaimed. Even Jamie (now the Wild Eagle) Was having some trouble fighting the Zabats off. Suddenly, explosions destroyed the Zabats simultaneously . Everyone looked at Leena, who just shrugged. She had actually saved her ammo for once. The Whale King retreated, with Layon yelling incoherently, at the sight of over 700 Demantis, Rev Raptors, Maccurtis, and Iron Kongs. Leena gasped. "We can't hold off that many Zoids! Unless... Bit! Go change into the Panzer Unit!" "And how would I get out of the hanger without overheating, Sherlock?" Leena had forgotten about that problem. "Oops." Suddenly, two beams of violet energy flashed between the Blitz team, annihilating the army of Rev Raptors and Iron Kongs. Another beam shot out, destroying the remaining Zabats. Everyone looked behind them to see the SkyRaptor standing behind them, it's wings spread out and blades on the ends open like the saws of the Berserk Fury, and a charged Particle Cannon in it's mouth. A video screen appeared on Bit's cockpit screen. Jack was sitting in the cockpit, and grinned as he saw his brother's reaction to the SkyRaptor's attack. Then, his expression grew serious. "That was the Backdraft group. Like I said, they wanted to kill you. We have to get moving, now. Everyone into the Hovercargo. Doc's already there." "Jack, the Hovercargo can only hold four Zoids." Jack smiled. "Guess I'll fly, then."  
  
***********The Next Day************* "Okay, Team! Our next Battle has been decided!" Everyone looked up. "We're going against the Rage Team!" Bit looked lost. "The who team?" Jamie explained. "The Rage team is one of the toughest Teams ever. All of their Zoids are black with flames across the heads. They use a Blade Liger, a Shield Liger, and a Dark Horn, but the leader uses a Genosaurus." Jack, who had contacted the Hovercargo a few minutes earlier, looked up quickly, then spoke. "When you're fighting, try to take out the Genosaurus first. That's the most difficult one, especially because of it's charged Particle cannons. But the other's have mastered their Zoids, so even without the Genosaurus, it's no walk in the park. But I can fight if you want me to...." Everyone nodded. Doc clapped his hands together. "Then It's decided. The battle is in two days, which should give us enough time to fully repair Jack's Zoid, and give everyone else a chance to prepare their Zoids. Now, Let's get moving!"  
  
*********Two Days Later**************** Outside the Hovercargo, Bit, Brad, Leena, and Jack waited for the Rage team to show up. The Judge had landed five minutes earlier, but the Rage Team hadn't shown up yet. Leena started to grow impatient. "Where are they? The should have been here long before now!" Suddenly, a Whale King came down from the clouds, landing on the battlefield. The mouth opened, revealing the Zoids that Jack had told them about. Turning on a video link to everyone's Zoid, Jack explained what he had in mind. "Here's what we'll do. Bit, You take on the Blade Liger, while Brad gets the Shield Liger. Leena can get rid of the Dark Horn, and I'll take on the Genosaurus." The Blitz Team vs. the Rage team. Ready...FIGHT :gong:  
  
The Zoids charged at each other. As Bit grappled with the Blade Liger, Leena to aim. "Prepare to DIE! AHAHAHAHAHA! Weasel Unit Total Assault!" the Dark Horn tried to evade, but couldn't move fast enough because of the enormous arsenal it carried. Within seconds, it's combat system had froze. Brad had taken out the Shield Liger easily by using the Shadow Fox's smoke dischargers. Confusing the Liger, he attack with his Laser Gattling Gun, and had easily disposed of it. The Blade Liger was a problem, though. It's pilot was amazingly talented, even more so then Leon. Inside the cockpit, Bit was panting at the effort it was taking to keep up with the other pilot. "He's really good! But we can beat him, right, Liger?" The Liger Zero responded with a loud roar. "Let's try the Seventh Blade attack, Liger!" As the two Zoids charged at each other, the seven blades on the Liger Zero extended to their full length and began to glow with energy. "SEVENTH BLADE ATTACK!" The Blade Liger was no match for the sheer amount of force put behind the attack, and as Bit and the Liger Zero landed safely, the Blade Liger's legs fell to the ground, the body following. The SkyRaptor was engaged in close range combat with the Genosaurus. The pilot of the Genosaur was almost as good as Jack, and he was having a tough time scoring any hits. The unknown pilot grinned inside his cockpit. "Thought you could beat me, eh? Not if I have anything to say about it!" With that, the Genosaurus leaned over, preparing it's charged Particle Cannon. In that moment, Jack seized the moment and ran forward with his Strike Laser Claws. But before he could finish off the Genosaurus, the Judge appeared on all of the screens. This battle has now been canceled by the Zoid battle commission on information on the Backdraft group's attack on the ZBC base. All Zoid battles are to be cancelled immediately, and all Zoid teams are to return to their bases immediately. With that, the Judge Capsule closed, and took off. Everyone just stared. Leena was the first one to speak. "CANCELLED? What do they mean, the Backdraft attacked them?" Jack, who had activated the com, looked extremely worried. "Everyone should get back to the base. If the Backdraft has attacked the ZBC's headquarters, then they're really serious about killing you. We should get moving right away." With that, the SkyRaptor let out something like a cross between a hiss and a roar, and took off. Jamie just said to Doc, "Is he really related to Bit?"  
  
Another Chapter finished! Hope the battles were better! I shall update soon! Adios! 


	10. Harry's Sacrafice

Disclaimer: Why do we even have to do this?

A/N: HOLY crap. I have not updated this story in… let's see…. Forever? I'm terribly sorry about that to those of you who like this thing, and I apparently was wrong at what I said at the end of the last chapter. I have some good excuses and one really crappy one for not updating. The good ones are that I started three other stories, and were working on them. The crappy one… I am lazy. Please don't kill me. Just… read the story and take it out on Harry, OK? Thank you… Harry: HEY! Don't I have a say in this? 

          The team started to head back to the HoverCargo, when suddenly, a loud explosion ripped through the air. Bit looked around, to see what had just happened. Leena gasped. Looking over his shoulder, Bit saw the Genosaurus fall to the ground, powerful explosions wrenching huge dents in its body. The pilot shouted out an obscene statement as the powerful Zoid crumpled. Behind them, the SkyRaptor landed, its wings folding in on its body. Jamie was the first to speak.

          "Um… guys? There's about 500 Iron Kongs and Demantisis, approaching us from the west, and they all seem to be with the Backdraft…"

          "You've GOT to be kidding! That many zoids?! What are we gonna do?" Leena started to frantically wail inside her cockpit. "Even the Panzer can't take them all out! We're doomed!"

       "LEENA! You're not helping the situation!" Bit yelled at his red haired girlfriend. "We need to do something. Jamie, can't you think up anything?"

       "Bit, you can't just depend on me for everything! Think something up yourself!"

       Before Bit could start arguing with Jamie about what was happening, Jack cut in. "Shut up, both of you! Bit! Go change into the Panzer. Leena! Do you have any more ammo?"

        "Yeah, but only for one more full out assault…"

         "That'll do. When Bit comes back out, go and stand next to him and the Liger 0. When I say, get ready to fire everything you have at the Backdraft zoids at the same time. Got it?" 

         Leena looked rather confused. "I think so…" 

         Jack grimaced. Suddenly, he heard the HoverCargo side panel open, and the Liger 0 Panzer dropped to the ground. Bit struggled with the controls, but finally righted the heavy zoid. The Liger let out a loud roar, ready to destroy anything that came close. Leena's Gunsniper moved right next to the Liger. Jack gave a grim smile. "Great. Now, get ready to fire…"

          Screens popped up inside the Liger's cockpit, targeting over 200 of the approaching army of zoids. A sight covered Bit's right eye, magnifying the images. Jacks voice cut into the brittle silence. "NOW!!!!" 

           "BURNING BIG BANG!" A cloud of missiles shot out from the Panzer and the Gunsniper, heading towards the oncoming swarm of Backdraft zoids. A huge series of explosions took place, and black clouds covered everything. Smoke began to come out of the Panzer, which Bit quickly ejected. Brad grinned. "Those guys are toast. I-" But he automatically had to eat his words as a returning cloud of missiles slammed into the ground around them. "How could they survive an attack like that?!" 

         Three powerful purple beams came out of the middle of the dust cloud, disappearing into the black cloud some three hundred feet away. More explosions occurred, adding to the huge black cloud. Bit cried out in exasperation. "How the heck are we supposed to fight the Backdraft if we can't even see them?! This is hopeless!" 

        A holo appeared in Bits cockpit, showing a very pissed off Jack. "Bit, go change into one of your other armors! GET MOVING, BEFORE WE"RE ALL DEAD!" The cloud of dust around the Blitz team dissipated, revealing the Skyraptor in a firing position. Crouched down, the wings had once more become charged particle cannons. The mouth was open, the barrel of the third cannon sticking out and preparing for another assault. Letting out a roar that shook Bit to the bones, it fired another three beams at the oncoming Backdraft zoids. A denser cloud of smoke covered the shapes of the enemy, as even more were cut down. Suddenly, a voice shouting with concern cut across the communicators in the Blitz team's cockpit. "LEENA! I'll save you!"

           Dropping from the sky like a stone, Harry Champ's three Whalekings soared towards the Zoid army. Guns blasting away, the behemoths laid waste to a quarter of the remaining Zoids. A huge response came back from those units not damaged, which still mounted to about half of the original number. Missile flew into the sky, slamming into the Whalekings. Bit managed to break through to Harry's, and saw him clinging to the control counsel. "Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You're gonna die, if you don't turn back!"

            Harry cried out as another volley of missiles slammed into his Whaleking, this time damaging the right engine. "Bit! If I don't make it out of this, then take care of Leena for me!" With horror, Bit realized what Harry was going to do next. As Benjamin and Sebastian continued to fire, Harry moved his Whaleking onto a course lined up directly with the oncoming Zoids. Plowing into the ground, the huge transport crushed dozens of the zoids that were still attacking it.  A huge explosion took place, covering the entire battlefield with a huge layer of smoke and ash. Bit gritted his teeth, as the massive shock wave rattled the Liger and the rest of the Blitz Team. Leena looked out onto the wreckage of the Whaleking, her eyes brimming with tears. "Harry! You idiot, why'd you do that?" An unsettling silence overcame the zoids, as the remains of the huge transport burned. Bit just stared at the site, too shocked to speak. The SkyRaptor let out a long howl, and rushed towards the wreckage. Bit just sat there. A few minutes passed, though it seemed like an eternity. Dimly, he was aware of the other two Whalekings landing behind the team. The outline of the SkyRaptor appeared in the dust, one claw held outwards. Bit looked up again. The liger Zero zoomed in on the claw, and there, half burned, was… "HARRY!" 

Well, for not updating since the summer, I think I did okay with this chapter. Didn't see this coming, did you? Just wait for the next chapter to find out if Harry is indeed alive or not! 


End file.
